Here comes the sun
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: 2 weeks before their due to leave, Lily and her best friends Hatty, Scarlett and Roxie go sunbathing... Well sort of.


Here comes the sun

Love converse x

**HI! I'm love converse x this is my first fan fiction story ever so I hope you like it, reviews would be really nice! Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh as it is my first!  
This is just a really fluffy summery pre- Harry Potter story.  
I want to dedicate this story to Hermione's Quill 94; this is an early/late birthday present. So yeah 18th birthday sis  
Enjoy!  
Love converse x  
Ps: I don't own any charters apart from Hatty, Roxie and Scarlett.**

Chapter one  
(the one and only chapter)

Told it Hatty Shadow's POV

"DONE" Screamed Scarlett grinning as we walked out our divination exam  
"No more exams" I grinned  
"Not more work" Smiled Roxie  
"And two more weeks left" Lily said a sad tone taking hold of her voice  
"Don't want to leave" Roxie said in a heartbreakingly sad voice  
"Neither" Pouted Scarlett  
"Come on. We have 2 weeks with no more lessons. It's sunny and the boy's aren't out their flying exam for another hour" I smiled, hovering by the stair case, an eyebrow raised. Scarlett, Roxie and Lily grinned.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Scarlett said  
"Oh yes!" Nodded Roxie  
"Sun bathing anyone?" I offered, grabbing Lily and Scarlett's hands and pulled them up the stairs  
"Wait for me!" Whined Roxie, Scarlett rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand and together we ran to the Griffindoor common room.

"BLACK CABBAGES" I practically screamed at the fat lady, she frowned and muttered something under her breath before swinging open.  
As we ran up the steps to our room I slipped and fell flat on my face

"Hatty? Are you okay?" Asked Scarlett  
"Ow" I moaned rubbing my swollen lip  
"Uh! I love you and all Hat but get up! Just put a hat over your face!" Growled Lily, Scarlett pulled me to my feet and dragged me into our room.  
It only took a few seconds before I recovered and dug in my trunk for my bikini.  
"Roxie, where's my sunglasses?" I called  
"In your draw, 2nd one down" She yelled back from the bathroom.  
I'd changed into chino shorts, red spaghetti strap top and an old shirt that used to me Sirius'. With my bikini underneath. My brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and my now found sunglasses on my head.

Lily and Scarlett stood leaning against the door waiting for Roxie, towels in hand.  
"Come on!" Called Scarlett just as Roxie stepped out the bathroom wearing a very pretty short stripy dress with complicated straps.  
"I'm guessing the dress untangling is what took so long?" Lily asked and Roxie nodded, and with 3 different pairs of eyes rolling, we left.

5 minutes later, we lay half under the tree by the lake, lying on our towels (or in my case, Sirius' shirt) sunglasses over our eyes, well I had my hat over my face to hide my lip.  
"Your so clumsy Hat" Sighed Scarlett as I inspected my lip in my shades, I glanced up at her and sighed  
"Is it that bad?" I asked, she sighed too  
"Yes it's awful. It'll leave a scar, especially if you keep _talking_!" Scarlett mumbled with a sideway frown at me. I whimpered and then lay down, putting my hat on my face again and drifted off to sleep...

All of a sudden cool hands brushed my shoulder and my hat was removed from my face.  
"Ugh!" I growled wincing against the sudden light; I threw my arm over my eyes.  
Sirius laughed before running his finger lightly over my swollen lip.  
"Sorry love didn't mean to disturb you, what happened to your lip?" He asked and pulled me off the ground and onto his lap.  
"She fell up the stairs" sighed Roxie, propping herself up on her elbows.  
"_Up _the stairs?" Sirius asked looking down at me and I blushed sheepishly  
"Uh hu" Said Lily, her face in her towel  
"Impressive hun." Smiled Sirius, before frowning "is that my shirt?" He asked, I smiled  
"Ow. _Was _your shirt." I said rubbing my lips  
"Aw but I like that shirt, and are you okay?" He asked  
"Eh and tough" I said before standing up "Lils, where'd I put my shorts?" I asked lightly nudging her foot  
"In the bag, and _go away!" _She growled while Sirius laughed, I looked round at him  
"Try living with them" I said, and he winced  
"Where's James?" Lily asked then sitting up  
"Now she gets up" I muttered  
"Here Flower" Said James a snitch in his hand, Remus a step behind him. I rummaged in the bag for my shorts, and suddenly strong arms wrapped round my waist  
"SIRIUS GET OFF" I yelled, he just laughed  
"Hold your breath" He whispered  
"What-AHHHH" I screamed as he threw me into the lake. I remerged, coughing and brushing my hair out my face "SIRIUS BLACK I WILL KILL YOU!" I bellowed, while he laughed as Remus picked up Scarlett and threw her in too. I swam to the bank where Sirius was stood, he bent down in front of me, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could Roxie shoved him and he fell in.  
We roared with laughter as he came up and flicked his hair out his eyes and smiled.  
"Very funny. Remus! Roxie wants to come in too!" Sirius yelled  
"No! No, Remus!" Screeched Roxie as Remus pushed her, as she fell she grabbed his hand and pulled him in with her.  
They came up laughing.

It was then Lily's turn. James picked her up bride style and jumped in together. A wave of water swallowed all 5 of us as they jumped in. Sirius grabbed me round the waist under water and kissed my hair.  
"I love you Hatty" He whispered when we came up, I turned around and looked up at him surprised, shocked and smiling.  
"I love you too Sirius" I said and kissed him. He smiled against my lips.  
"What?" I asked, amused  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do this" He said and with four arm strokes was behind James, I watched as he rugby tackled him under water.  
And thus the splash war began...

**Well there you go! My first Harry Potter fanfic! What do you think? R&R - Love converse x**


End file.
